


The New Pet

by anna_maddie_xx



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_maddie_xx/pseuds/anna_maddie_xx
Summary: Emma and Anton go on a morning walk with Poppy, and make a fluffy discovery...
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Kudos: 4





	The New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story for English, this time for my English Mock exam...

We'd always said we'd never get another pet. One, crazy bouncy Parson's Terrier would be enough to keep us occupied. But then again, I never thought I'd have to witness my husband on all fours, trying to rescue a kitten from a hedge.

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The sun was trying to burst through the curtains as I sat with a coffee, trying to plan the day ahead. Poppy was in need of a good walk, as it had been raining for the past few days. I called upstairs to Anton, who was still bed, to hurry up and get dressed so we could enjoy the rare day of pleasant weather.

After grumbles and groans from Anton, who claimed waking up at half seven every morning was very unhealthy, we set off. Luckily for us, we lived in a country village, so there were lots magical secret paths for us to explore, along fields, through woodlands and by rivers. Poppy was trained enough to walk without a lead so she scurried off ahead while Anton and I walked at our own pace. I took in the countryside air for a while, the smells of nature and the soft breeze on my face. When I zoned back in, I noticed Poppy was no longer in front of us. At first I thought nothing of it. She was probably just further up ahead. But when she didn't come bounding back after I shouted her name, I started to worry.

The panic was over when I finally saw her little tail poking out from a bush, wagging furiously from side to side. I called her name again but she wouldn't budge. Frustrated, I asked Anton to crouch down to see what she was so fascinated by. Obeying reluctantly, he crouched and poked his head through the small gap. I heard a gasp as he looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"There's a kitten in there!"

My hand flew to my mouth. The poor thing must've been separated from its mother and had gotten lost! I knew we had to get it out of there, to make sure it was safe.

But Anton was already doing just that, trying to coax the kitten towards him. Terrified, the creature sat there, shaking from head to paw. Eventually, Anton had to thrust his hands in and retrieve the kitten, scratching his arms in the process. As soon as the kitten came into view, Poppy was straight over, sniffing excitedly at her new discovery. The kitten was adorable, with gorgeous markings like a tiger. However, its coat was covered in dirt and muck, and its big green eyes showed nothing but fear.

"We have to get her home!" I cried, Anton nodding in agreement.

As soon as we entered the house, I ran around frantically, trying to find something to bathe the kitten in. I found a large sandwich container and filled it with lukewarm water. Anton placed the kitten inside and we cleaned her together. I could instantly tell she was a girl, her face pretty and eyes round and colossal. Once she was all dry and fed (Anton had found a tin of tuna in the cupboard) I sat on the sofa with the kitten in my lap. She'd settled after a stressful day, and seemed much more relaxed with two humans and a dog for company. And as I looked at her, the tiny ball of fluff snoring soundly on my lap, I knew I had found myself a new friend.


End file.
